


Chronicles from the World of Black and White

by sea0fseren1ty



Series: Black and White [2]
Category: Kalyeserye (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Kalyeserye AU, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea0fseren1ty/pseuds/sea0fseren1ty
Summary: Companion pieces to You Will Find Me in a World of Black and White





	

**Author's Note:**

> It would be better if you read the relevant chapters first.
> 
> This is a companion piece to Chapter 22 (#C0BEB1). It's an excerpt from Grace Santiago's interview.

**From Dark to Light: The Transformation of Alden Richards**   
_by: Grace Santiago_

The talk of town for the past month is _Eat Bulaga'_ s _Kalyeserye_ , a segment that's a mixture of a variety of TV genres - _teleseryes_ , improv, and parody. At the heart of the segment is the story of a yaya and an actor fighting for a chance to meet each other despite opposition. Alden Richards and Maine "Yaya Dub" Mendoza play these characters. The two are now known across the country by their portmanteau, "AlDub".

_Screen_ visited Broadway Centrum, _Eat Bulaga's_ "home" and the location of one half of _Kalyeserye's_ story. For those not in the know, the other half of the segment literally happens on the streets of whatever barangay the show chose to visit for the day. We were given a chance to watch an episode of _Kalyeserye_ live.

_Screen_ also talked to Alden Richards, who is now fast becoming the country's favorite boy-next-door, a far cry from the characters he usually plays on TV and film.

Five years ago, Alden Richards captured public interest through his breakout role as the young Nick Galang in Peter San Sebastian's _Blue Light_. His next appearance was for a GMA afternoon drama series where he played a cripple who sacrificed his life to help the woman he loved meet her soulmate.

His first two projects established him as a dramatic actor and his home network gave him projects that showcased his talent. Although he did a few roles where he played the romantic lead, he became known for his anti-hero characters, roles that seemingly contradict his angelic looks. Which is why it is refreshing to see him take on a lighter role - that of a host on _Eat Bulaga_ and as Yaya Dub's potential suitor on _Kalyeserye_.

"I've never done this before," he admitted "I've done some hosting jobs for other shows but hosting a segment on an institution like _Eat Bulaga_ is a different experience."

Alden became a guest host in April. Then on July 6, he started hosting _That's My Bae_ , the segment that earned him the moniker, 'Ultimate Bae'. "I also started in pageants so, in a way, I understand the motivations of our contestants on _That's My Bae_."

Since they are on different locations, Maine and Alden were not expected to end up doing a segment together. Their first encounter was a last minute idea from Jenny Ferre, the show's creative head. "No one expected what happened that day because it started as just like any of my other days on the show. It's was a happy accident"

The idea though was a hit from the get go. _Eat Bulaga_ posted the clip on their official Facebook page and it gathered an unprecedented number of likes and shares. And now, what was supposed to be a one-time meeting has turned into something phenomenal.

A lot of it has to do with the pair's chemistry. One fan even tweeted that Yaya Dub and Alden's split screen meeting last July 16 was like soulmates meeting each other for the first time. When asked for his comment on that tweet, Alden apologetically explained that he won't be able to comment on anything that might compromise the direction of the story. "I might spoil something." However, he readily gave his opinion on chemistry. "I heard people say that you either have chemistry with someone or you don't and I have to agree. It's difficult to fake."

_Kalyeserye's_ appeal has to do with the nature of the segment. It's spontaneous. Jokes are inserted on the spot. Lines are ad libbed. Mistakes are made as part of the story. Sometimes NG scenes are even redone live. The segment is also a demonstration of the genius of comedy veterans Wally Bayola and Jose Manalo. "I am in awe of their talent. And I am learning a lot from watching them do ad libs."

Alden surprisingly found it easy to work with someone whom he has never met personally. "It's not easy per se. It's just that for the past few weeks, Maine and I have started to develop an understanding through our facial expressions."

So far, the most talked about episode of _Kalyeserye_ was Yaya Dub's wedding to Frankie. The hashtag #AlDubWeBelongTogether reached the top spot on Twitter's worldwide trends list. Alden was supposed to stop the wedding. He was already on his way when an actual emergency put a halt to the proceedings. At that time though, everyone thought it was part of the script and Alden, Jose (who plays Frankie) and Wally (who plays Lola Nidora) finished the episode in dramatic fashion.

Fans have been highly anticipating the day Alden meets Yaya Dub face-to-face. With Frankie still in the picture, Lola Nidora still pushing for the wedding and a new character, Duhrizz wanting to also meet Alden, will the "right moment" come for the two?

"I hope so. Lola Nidora has given me the chance to prove my sincerity. She might also change her mind about the wedding."

AlDub fans call themselves "ADN" or "AlDub Nation". They've been making their presence known on social media and at the studio. Currently, there is no TAPE-sanctioned fan club for _Kalyeserye_ or for AlDub but it doesn't prevent fans from forming their own groups and chapters.

"Fan response is overwhelming. There are occasions here at Broadway where I get a chance to meet some of them and listen to their stories, how AlDub made them happy. It makes me happy to know that, for a short period of time, we helped them forget their problems."

Aside from _Eat Bulaga_ , Alden has also started filming for his next movie, a reunion project with director Peter San Sebastian and scriptwriter Iris Castro. "I'm excited to work with Direk Peter and Ms. Iris again."

Alden said that his role in this new film is not as dark as his previous projects. "I asked Direk if I can say this and he said I could. He is definitely _not_ a serial killer. Nor is he terminally ill. My character survives until the end of the movie," he jokes, referring to the fact that most of his characters do die at the end of the film or TV series.

Does that mean he won't accept anti-hero roles anymore since people now see him as more of a "white prince"?

"I've never really paid attention to labels and titles. They can be limiting. And if you limit yourself and just do roles that are in your comfort zone, you will not grow."

Is there also a possibility of AlDub doing projects apart from _Eat Bulaga?_

_"_ I would love to work with Maine on another project. We will see."

Their fans will certainly look forward to any project the pair will do in the future. _  
_

About the Author: Grace Santiago is the Entertainment Editor of _Screen_. 


End file.
